Digimon Tamers : NeoTamers
by mysterious digidreamer
Summary: Five years have passed since D-reaper's attack and the Tamers have gone missing. Now, a new group of Tamers begin to gather...*read and review please!*


Disclaimer: I Don't own the rights to Digimon, so any of the Characters/Digimon/etc that are NOT Original Characters are property of their respective owners.

**Author's Note**: This is a fanfiction using some original characters, it is suppossed to take place five years after the end of the third season...and is a fanfiction adaption of a Fan-Manga that I have been working on and posting up on my Deviantart account view my profile to get the link.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One; Return to Battle Guilmon!

The year is 2006, the city is Shinjuku. Things appear to be normal in this quiet little city in Japan. People are going about their own business and construction work is being done on some of the buildings. Everything seems so peaceful.

Things haven't always been this peaceful. In 2001, Shinjuku was attacked by a monster. This monster destroyed entire buildings and people were tormented by the fear that it brought.

In the five years that had passed since the attack, things are just getting back to normal, at least as far as the buildings and most of the people.

One child, a fifteen year old by the name of Tristan Meuh, wished that he could say the same for himself, as far as getting back to normal.

As Tristan stood outside one of the buildings that was being repaired, the memory that he had faced behind this building had came flooding back into his mind.

His creative imagination decided to run with that memory, replaying it all from what it must have looked like from a bystander's point of view.

He was at the foot of this very building five years ago. It was half dissolved in the middle, due to the red mass, which had eroded away several buildings just like it. The whole town looked like the scene out of a horror movie.

The only thing missing was the flesh-eating Zombies. (Thankfully, Tristan thought, there weren't actually any Zombies here. Just monsters.)

An explosion occurred on the top floor of one of the floors, as a gigantic hole appeared. Falling from it was him, age 10.

He had been knocked unconscious by the force of being thrown through the wall, as he fell from the high story of the building, one of the creature that the red blob had spawned wrapped itself around him, trying to squeeze what life he had out of him.

The creature that binded Tristan hit the red mass with an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Tristan lay there, but the monster...was gone.

* * *

Tristan, in the present time shook himself from these memories. He didn't want to think about it.

"...You're thinking about it again. Aren't you Tristan?" a voice came from behind him as he looked up at the building.

Tristan knew this voice well enough he didn't even have to turn around to see who was standing behind him.

He already knew who was there; it was a boy around his age, who was slightly shorter than he was. The boy had messy red hair arranged in wild spikes all around his head, and Tristan knew without even looking that the boy's green eyes were looking up in the same direction that his were.

This was Rowan Kohaku. His best friend. Someone who had also faced the monster with him in the very building in front of them years back.

"It's hard not to think about it...not when it feels like there is something inside me that won't let me forget. Believe me Rowan, I've tried to forget."

It had been the truth. Tristan and Rowan both had been trying to rid themselves of the memory of the nightmare for the past five years, and each time that they began to forget, something would come along and make them remember.

As he gave his reply to Rowan, Tristan began to pull the sleeve of his right arm up. Without glancing behind him he knew that Rowan was sliding his jacket off.

On their arms, (on Tristan's lower arm, and Rowan's upper arm) both of them had a mark. A symbol of sorts, for it actually had a shape to it. The "mark" to them was a reminder of the hell that they had faced five years back.

They both believed it was there to keep them from forgetting everything about that horrid time of their lives. The darkest days of Shinjuku.

Never would they be able to forget the name of the creature that had given them these marks. For it rang in the back of their minds faintly, constantly...

_It's name...D-Reaper_.

D-reaper. It had attacked Shinjuku five years ago. It and the monsters that it spawned caused Daily terror to its residence.

Tristan, Rowan, and their friend Bridget had been inside one of the buildings that D-Reaper had attacked. For days on end they were tortured by the D-reaper and its "Agents."

Sometimes the three of them found it a miracle that they had survived the whole thing.

* * *

Looking back on the whole attack, they knew that the D-reaper was not only the darkest time they had faced, but the darkest times that Shinjuku had ever faced. They had just merely been closer to the core of the darkness and chaos then any of the other residence of the town.

Well, closer to the core of darkness than anyone except for ten other children. Five of which, Tristan later found out when he watching the news reports, had actually entered the core of Darkness and fought the Terror known as D-reaper.

If had not been for these five, their Digimon, and five of their friends and Digimon, and a group of scientist/computer hackers known as the "Monster Makers", all of Shinjuku, and possibly even the world would have been doomed to destruction.

When nothing seemed to work against the massive blob of the D-reaper, only these ten children and their digimon seemed to be able to any damage. Even if it took every once of energy they had...only they seemed to have any effect in holding off the approaching destruction.

They called themselves "Digimon Tamers" but in those dark times, as they were the only shining light of hope that it seemed all of Shinjuku and the world had left, they should have called themselves "Our Last Hope"

It was almost strange to Tristan, whenever he thought of it. Normally when it came to crisis, a group of children would be the last people that anyone would have expected to save them and end the crisis they faced as had been the case here.

* * *

But, that was all in the past. Five years had passed since the epic defeat of the D-reaper...it was never coming back, and from the looks of things...neither were the Tamers.

Tristan crossed his arms as he recalled the news report. It had just been a calm day, Tristan was just watching television, and he was almost half-asleep anyhow. He didn't particularly care for the evening news anyhow.

As his eyes shut to carry him off to a nap, the news reporter came on and began speaking.

"Our top story tonight. Twelve children have gone missing." The news reporter began.

Tristan opened one eye as he watched the Television screen. While he didn't like the evening news, he couldn't help but begin to seem interested in the news story they were opening with. It was unnatural that 12 children would disappear at the same time.

He picked up the remote and turned up the volume as the report continued on. His eyes never leaving the pictures of the children on the screen.

"Ten of these children are the very same "Digimon Tamers" who helped destroy the D-reaper that attacked Shinjuku two years ago. An investigation has been launched into the disappearance, but so far police have no information."

Most of the town had been rather shocked to hear this. It had all happened so suddenly and mysteriously. It was as if one day there where there...and then the very next they had just vanished off the face of the Earth without a trace.

Tristan knew that, while this news hit people pretty hard, no one was affected more by the disappearances than the parents of the Tamers. After all their children had gone missing so soon after they had just gotten back to being a normal family!

They had almost lost their children once before and now they had to face the fact that this time; they may have really lost their children forever. No! It couldn't be. The parents weren't going to give up hope that easily.

The police concluded their search in 2005, as Tristan recalled, they had come up empty-handed in their efforts so they had settled on the conclusion that all ten of the Tamers, plus the other two children that had vanished with them, were dead. They closed the case and never even considered re-opening it. To them, there was nothing else that could be done.

But, the parents had refused to believe that. They refused to believe the fate of death had fallen upon their children like that. Together they searched for several more months without the aid of the police. This went on for another year.

Hope was beginning to fade away for the Digimon Tamers.

* * *

"Now please don't tell me that the only reason that you are out here staring up at the sky as if you've just seen the ghost of super-man fly by, is because you wanted to reminisce about the past." Rowan's voice came, cutting into Tristan's thoughts.

Tristan smiled at his friend as he pulled a note-pad out of the front pocket of his red-hoodie.

"Actually Rowan, if you must know. Mom has me running errands today."

Rowan smirked at his friend. He knew where Tristan was heading, and decided to follow along.

As the two walked toward Tristan's next destination, Rowan spoke up.

"Let's just hope that what happened last time you went in there doesn't happen again."

Tristan shivered. How could he forget what had happened the last time he had gone into the Matsuki Bakery?

Takato Matuski, the leader of the "Digimon Tamers" was the son of the owners of the bakery that Tristan's mother usually bought bread from. So, Tristan had often seen Takato at the store from time to time before he had disappeared.

The last time that Tristan had gone into the Matsuki Bakery; Mrs. Matsuki, still heart-broken about her son's disappearance, had mistaken Tristan for her son. She practically tackled Tristan with a tear-filled hug of joy. While the whole event had taken Tristan off guard, he also felt sorry for her.

He kind of hated to see her reaction of despair as she realized that the child she was embracing was not her son at all.

Although, to this day, Tristan never quiet understood how Mrs. Matsuki could have confused him with her son Takato. Sure Takato and Tristan were the same age, about the same height, had the same hair color (although Tristan's hair was a slight darker shade of brown than Takato's) and had the same eye color...they were nothing alike.

At least in Tristan's opinion.

* * *

As he approached the door to the Bakery, Tristan's hands began shaking, his breathing became deep but sharp, and each step he took became wobbly and uncertain.

He gulped and clenched his fist, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced for Mrs. Matsuki's outburst of tears, or even another hug of mistaken identity. His hand traveled to the door, slowly, gathering all the strength that it was going to take for Tristan to force himself to open the door and step into the bakery.

Here it comes, Tristan thought as his foot came in contact with the floor of the inside of the bakery...

"Tristan! Rowan! It's been awhile since I've seen either of you two in here. How's everything going?" Came a cheerful voice from nearby.

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that, Tristan thought as he breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes.

Mrs. Matsuki was restocking the bread that was arranged in the window. She had a smile on her face as she looked at the two boys who had just entered the bakery.

"Things are going pretty good. Ma'am." Tristan stuttered out politely as he tried to recover from the surprise of seeing Mrs. Matsuki so cheerful.

"Can't complain." Rowan added in responding to Mrs. Matsuki's question.

"So, what brings you two here? Here to flirt with Amy and me while we work?" A voice from the counter asked a few moments later.

Tristan found himself blushing deeply at the voice who spoke to them. The voice belonged to Bridget Saehara, one of his and Rowan's friends. She worked part time as a volunteer at the Bakery. She and her friend Amy had been working here ever since Mrs. and Mr. Matsuki's son had disappeared, so Tristan had expected her to be there that day.

"Bridget, I'd never do that. You know me better than that. I just came here to pick up that order that my mom placed." He stated rubbing the back of his neck. He wondered how pink he was becoming in the face he was pretty sure that they all noticed, but just weren't pointing it out.

She always teased him like that. She knew that she could get him to blush if she joked around and said things like what she had said to him.

"Oh? Well, that's too bad. Amy will be sooo disappointed to hear that Tristan! Well, anyhow I'll be back in a minute! So don't go anywhere!" Bridget said as she turned to head into the Kitchen where Amy was working, and the orders that had been placed were being held.

As Bridget disappeared into the other room, Mrs. Matsuki let out a sigh and a laugh as she shook her head.

"Bridget and Amy are such nice helpful girls you know. Things have been a lot easier with them around. So many people started to come here recently that we needed the extra help, but they were the only two volunteered for the job! Of course if Takato were here we wouldn't need the extra help..." Mrs. Matsuki began cheerfully, but by the time she mentioned her son, tears had begun to form up in her eyes.

Rowan stood there looking in bewilderment at Mrs. Matsuki. Out of the corner of his mouth he muttered to Tristan "uh-oh. She's doing it again." under his breath.

Tristan sighed and looked over to the counter bitterly. "Great." He muttered back under his breath.

* * *

"Um. Sorry for the wait...um. Tristan. H-here's that order." A fairly quite voice said as another person came from the kitchen carrying a box.

This girl was about the same age as Tristan, Rowan, and Bridget. She was a little bit shorter than then all though. Tristan knew her. This was Amy Winters, Bridget's friend.

Tristan always knew Amy to be shy and quiet and rather timid. So her blushing face and stuttering was familiar to Tristan.

"Um. Bridget would have brought it but, the phone rang so..." Amy explained as she handed the box to Tristan with a shy smile on her face.

Tristan took the box from Amy with a smile. "Not a problem Amy. As long as my mom gets the order she'll be happy!" He said cheerfully to Amy. Although his cheerfulness made her blush and put her hands behind her back and look away from him nervously.

"Now, be sure that Reiko gets that Tristan. I don't want your mom angry at me for something that's your fault." Mrs. Matsuki warned with a smile as she put her hands on her hips and looked teasingly severe at Tristan.

Tristan smiled and bowed. "I will Ma'am!"

"..And be sure to tell her and your dad I say Hi!"

Tristan smiled at Mrs. Matsuki, reassuring her that he would do just that once he got back home of course.

As Tristan looked over to see what his friend was up to, he noticed that the red-headed boy had left his side and had gone up to Amy as she headed back toward the kitchen.

"So, Amy. My sis Sophie wants me and my ma to have Dinner with her and her husband tonight. Since I'm already heading that way, and you live near by her...and you're just about to get off of work anyways, I was thinking that maybe I could walk you home?" Rowan asked the brown haired girl as she took off her apron and began to fold it up.

Tristan smirked...and Bridget had thought that _he_ had come to flirt with Amy and her at work! Rowan was the one that would do something like that! Even though Rowan wasn't the smoothest at it, Tristan knew when his friend was flirting with someone.

Even though, it sounded like he was being a gentleman by offering to walk Amy home, Tristan knew that his friend was flirting with her. That's how Rowan flirted, by being a gentleman. Sure, it was a weird way to flirt, and it usually didn't work on other girls, but that was how Rowan flirted.

He could tell that Amy was impressed by the gentle-man like offer that Rowan had just made to her. Her blush had become even deeper than it had when Tristan had been talking to her. Her voice was almost inaudible as she accepted the offer that Rowan had made to her.

Before either of them knew it, Rowan and Amy were leaving the bakery together.

"Bye Mrs. Matsuki. Bye Bridget, Bye Tristan." Amy said quietly as she opened the door.

"See you guys and gals later!" Rowan stated waving over his shoulder as he and Amy left the store.

Tristan smirked and decided to give to two one last teasing before they were gone completely. "Have fun you two!!"

He could tell that Amy had heard him, because her ears became darker pink than ever before.

Tristan sighed and smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Bridget's voice suddenly rang out breaking into Tristan's thoughts and drawing his gaze to her.

"...Two more arrests! Oh come on people! Those people can't have done it!! They're nothing more than common thugs!!" Bridget continued as she looked at the little television set that was on the counter as it showed the news bulletin that had come on.

Tristan knew what Bridget was talking about without even having to ask, or look at the screen. She was talking about the "Mikhail Shooting". It was a long running police case, in which dozens of suspects had been arrested and taken into custody...convicted of other crimes, but not of the shooting.

Next to the Tamer's disappearance, that had occurred the same day of the shooting. The "Mikhail Shooting" case had been the second largest news story in the past three years.

No one could understand how a College professor could be beaten within an inch of his life, had a bullet put in his chest and one in his head, and only end up in a coma...still alive, in a sense.

No evidence could be found to actually make arrests in the case, so the police had been reviewing old case files to find suspects, so far to no avail.

A lot of the people believed that since the shooting and the Tamers' disappearance had occurred on the same day, within hours of one another, that the two cases were linked to one another.

Tristan wasn't so sure though. Sure, the disappearance and the attack had occurred on the same day, and were both mysterious occurances...but Tristan couldn't find any other common grounds to make a connection between the two.

He knew that ever since it had happened, Bridget had been interested in the case and worried about it as well.

* * *

"Well, at least they're keeping a lot of other dangerous people off the street!" Tristan stated cheerfully, trying to lighten the worry that that recent news had created for both Mrs. Matsuki and Tristan.

Bridget didn't see the humor in it though, as she pulled off her apron and folded it up, stuffing it in her back-back.

"Sure, they're taking some of the dangerous guys off the street Tristan, but, they're only giving that psycho-killer more of a chance to strike again, or get away. They might strike again you know, and next time the victim, who could be anybody, might not be as lucky...if you consider being in a coma after that attack lucky that is...and might actually die next time."

She shook her head and crossed her arms as she looked over at the screen. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. That guy would already be caught and put where he belongs if the only eye-witness would speak up!"

Tristan sighed. She was right, after all.

* * *

But he didn't have any time to think about that! Looking at the clock he realized how late it was getting. He was supposed to be heading home right now, his mom would be wondering where he was if he got in after dark.

"Hey, I've gotta go! Catch you later Bridget!" Tristan said hurriedly as he rushed out of the store with the box that had the order that his mom had sent him there to retrieve.

He gave Mrs. Matsuki a quick farewell as he dashed out of the door.

As he walked the darkening streets to his home. Tristan began to bitterly recall the last few moments. He had just had an opportunity to offer to walk Bridget home, just like Rowan had offered to walk Amy home, a few minutes ago.

Being the idiot he was of course, he missed it. Just like he had done three other times in the last few weeks. At the rate he was going, he thought bitterly, he was never going to figure out if Bridget had meant what she had said to him five years ago, while they had been trapped in the D-reaper.

* * *

They had probably been in the D-reaper for about two weeks, possibly longer, possibly shorter. All Tristan knew was that the three of them were sleep deprived, starved, terrified that any second D-reaper could break through their shelter and they would die.

Rowan had been long since trying to sleep. Although, to no avail. Bridget and Tristan had been on watch, they had been silent for several moments. Every once in awhile, Bridget would cast him a look that he had never seen on her face before.

The look seemed to Tristan to be a mixture of fear, and desperation to say something. Even though, Bridget's face was covered in dirt, blood and bruises, but he could still read emotion upon her face.

"_I...I think I love you Tristan_."

He had barely comprehended what had been said at first. Had Bridget really just told him that she loved him? Tristan hadn't really got to think much about it, nor talk to her about it much more.

Right then, at that point in time five years ago, he had more important issues than love to deal with.

Two hours later...their shelter was destroyed...and Tristan watched as his friends had been taken by the blob and it's agents as they burst and oozed their way into the shelter, tossed into the oblivion of the D-reaper.

He had thought that he was never going to see neither Bridget nor Rowan again, at the time. Full of despair over the loss of his friends, Tristan didn't even bother to put up a fight to resist the Agent the agent that had wrapped it's tentacles around him. Throwing him through a concrete and glass wall of the upper floors of what was left of a skyscraper.

Even after he had been reunited with both Bridget and Rowan, he had never really thought to find out if Bridget had really meant what she had said that day. After all, Tristan knew, people sometimes say things they don't mean when they think that they are going to die. She probably had just told him that...without really thinking about what she was saying because she was afraid she was going to die.

Tristan shook his head, to get out of his thoughts. He was being dumb! Of course, Bridget didn't mean it. They were just friends, and that's probably all they would ever be.

* * *

As Tristan continued walking he glanced around the small crowd ahead of him. He found it particularly odd how this street was fairly empty except for a couple of Girls, who judging by their outfits, Tristan assumed that they attended the High School.

So Bridget and he were probably going to be "just friends" for the rest of their lives. What does it matter? Tristan thought, like I hear all the time, there are plenty of other girls out there!

Just as the thought came to his head, he glanced over at the solitary person walking in the opposite direction of him.

Tristan was a little bit curious about the girl that was passing him.

Sure she was fairly pretty with her shoulder length black hair (two strips in the very front had been dyed a vibrant red color.) And black dress-shirt under a red vest that matched the strips of color in her hair, and her black skirt and boots...but that wasn't the reason that Tristan's eye was drawn to her.

What attracted his attention to her was more in what she was holding. A large bundle, wrapped up in a jacket. She held the... whatever it was...under the jacket close to her, and was constantly adjusting the jacket as she walked, almost as if she were trying to hide whatever was under the jacket from others.

As she passed Tristan, he managed to get a better look at what was under the jacket. He could see a pair of round black eyes set in cream-colored white fur. He also noticed that through the jacket a horn covered in same fur was poking out. Just under the edges of the jacket, Tristan could see a pair of long floppy furry ears that had green edges on them, and a couple of green stripes on them.

Tristan was surprised to see this as his eyes darted to meet the brief gaze of the girl passing him.

While his eyes showed all his curiosity about what the girl was carrying, her eyes were narrowed yet one of her eyebrows were raised, as if she wasn't happy that Tristan was staring at the object she was carrying in her arms (Which Tristan figured she wasn't, after all it was kind of rude to being staring at someone he didn't even know.) and as if she had also spotted something curious about Tristan, or at least something curious nearby him.

Tristan felt a shiver run down his spine at her gaze, for the brief second that their eyes met. Tristan stopped whereas, as she continued along, his eyes following her curiously as she walked away.

He had swore that he had seen a Digimon under the jacket that the girl had been carrying...if it was, then as Tristan recalled, she would probably have a digivice.

There it was, attached to her back-pack. A Digivice much like the one that Tristan had seen attached to a string hanging around Takato Matsuki's neck those few times that Tristan had seen him around his parent's bakery before he had vanished.

A slight thought of terror came into his mind. If that was a Digimon. Did that mean that they were showing up on earth again? If they were showing up on Earth again did that mean that possibly D-reaper could come back too?

Tristan hated to think that it was possible.

But that was silly! He knew that from the interview with the "Monster Makers" and the Digimon Tamers that they had on the news shortly after the attack they explained how they had managed to get rid of D-reaper...and also explained that in no way would D-reaper ever be able to appear on Earth again.

* * *

As he laughed off the worried thoughts that had arisen in him, he barely noticed an odd fog roll in and consume the area around him. The buildings around him vanished.

The sense of being watched brought Tristan from his laughter, and introduced him to the change that had occurred to the area around him.

Tristan's eyes slowly glanced around the area as he begun to tense up. He could feel the gaze of an unseen presence watching him, coming closer and closer to him.

He could hear the demonic laughter, behind him. Working up enough courage, if not fear of the unknown, Tristan managed to turn to see what was coming at him.

Suddenly a black blur came flying out of the fog, colliding with Tristan, wrapping one of its giant hands around his throat, lifting him up off the ground.

As Tristan struggled to get free of the grasp of the Digimon, he tried to recall which Digimon it was. He had seen its card before, somewhere.

Suddenly it hit him. The Digimon that was trying to strangle the life out of him was a Devimon.

The more that Tristan struggled to get out of Devimon's grasp, the tighter Devimon's death-grip became.

Tristan tried to shout, in hopes that maybe, that girl and her Digimon, or someone...would hear him and come and help him out. Unfortunately, even though his mouth was open, his throat was in such a strong grip that no sound could be created to escape through his mouth to call for help.

As the world around him became blurry, and dark, Signs Tristan knew, that meant he was losing consciousness, and possibly life, he could feel a dull ache in his lower right arm.

* * *

Through the silence that was enclosing around him from the lack of blood and oxygen that was getting to his head and lungs he swore he could hear the faintest of voices...

"_Ready..." _

An image flashed through Tristan's mind as he heard this. He could just see a red dinosaur like digimon with its eyes closed watching from a dark void somewhere.

Pain tore through Tristan once more as Devimon's grip became even tighter than before. Any more pressure applied, and Tristan was sure that he would die of a crushed neck.

The ache in his lower arm began to intensify. It had gone from just an ache to a shooting pain. Tristan could feel his entire body beginning to get warmer. He wondered if that was what it was like to die. First you get warm, you feel pain in your body, and then you die?

He could see Devimon glaring down at him. Some last sight, Tristan thought.

As Tristan closed his eyes, he could see something floating before him in the darkness. It was a Digivice. It was glowing bright a bright red-gold color.

"_Set..." _

Suddenly the Digivice was replaced by a ghostly image of a boy wearing a blue hoodie. He stood there with his eyes closed, as an unseen wind ruffled the brown hair his head, yellow goggles were upon his head.

"_Just hang in there a little longer Tristan.." _He could hear the boy's voice echo through the darkness.

"_Guilmon it's time..." _

Tristan felt the pain in his arm intensify even more. His muscles contracted as the pain, literally became white-hot as it shot through his muscles and body.

"_Go!"_

* * *

Through his blurry eyes, Tristan could see a blur of glowing fire-like colors coming toward Devimon and him. The blare of fire unfortunately missed hitting Devimon.

Luckily though, it caught Devimon's attention, and made him drop Tristan all together.

"Who's there?!" Devimon growled as he turned to see who had attacked him.

Emerging from the shadows came a red-dinosaur with black markings. Its golden eyes were narrowed upon Devimon. "That last shot was just a warning! Next time I won't miss!" The Digimon shouted threateningly.

Devimon glared menacingly at the little Rookie level Digimon that had just emerged from the shadows. Forget the human that he had been trying to kill! This digimon was much more interesting and would probably be worth the data.

In one mighty swing, Devimon managed to knock the red-dinosaur away from him, sending him crashing hard into the concrete.

"_I can help him win the battle...but I'm going to need your help Tristan..." _A voice rang in Tristan's head.

Tristan was slowly trying to regain his breath has he watched the battle. Who was this voice that he was hearing? What was going on exactly? How exactly was Tristan supposed to help this voice help the little red- Digimon win the battle?

Did it really matter how? Tristan thought as he watched the red-digimon stumble around, taking more hits from Devimon. If he was going to be able to kill Devimon, then obviously he was worth helping and if he was going to help him, he'd better act fast.

* * *

A light appeared before his eyes, shining brightly. Involuntarily, as if someone else had had control over him, Tristan felt his hand reach up into the right, and grasp hold of its core.

As his fingers clasped around the core of the light, the light sent out rays in every direction as it dispersed, transforming into the golden Digivice that Tristan had seen in his mind earlier.

The unknown force that had controlled him to take the Digivice from the light was still controlling him as he drew a card from the front pocket of his red hoodie. Tristan had begun to wonder, was a force controlling him, or was it his own instinct that was driving him to take the actions to save the Dinosaur?

Instinct or not, Tristan knew that something other than his free-will was making him move. He held the Digivice and the card above his head, bringing them close together. A light emitted from the Digivice as the card in his hand was swiped through the slot in the side of the Digivice.

Whatever it was that was controlling Tristan, it seemed to know what it was doing, which was more than Tristan could say about himself. As Tristan brought his hand back to his side, a beam of red light shot out toward the stumbling red-dinosaur Digimon.

The light engulfed the Dinosaur. Tristan watched as the glowing Digimon began to change shape before him.

* * *

"Guilmon...Digivolve to..."

As the light cleared, a giant dragon-ish Digimon stood there, towering over Devimon and Tristan had appeared.

"Growlmon!"

"Pyro-Blaster!"

Growlmon sent a large glowing blast of fire at Devimon, hitting the Devil digimon squarely.

Tristan watched in awe as Devimon's body disintegrated into a mass of red bits of data floating freely around in the air. He couldn't believe how easily Growlmon had destroyed Devimon!

As Growlmon absorbed the Devimon data, as his claims of victory in the battle, Tristan couldn't help but begin to feel a little confused and amazed at the same time?

Even though, he was safe from harm, he didn't understand what was going on. Had he really made the little red-Dinosaur that had come to save him turn into Growlmon?

Or had he merely been a puppet for the voice that he had heard in his head earlier to act through? The more that Tristan thought about it the deeper into confusion he fell.

* * *

"Oooo--kaaay. What just happened here?" Tristan found himself asking aloud as he looked at Guilmon. He had barely noticed that the sleeve of his shirt had been burnt away, and was still smoking slightly.

"Sorry about that Tristan. I was hoping to introduce you to the battle-field a little slower than that..." The voice that Tristan had heard in his head said aloud. Tristan's eyes slowly traveled to the Digivice in his hand, it sounded almost as if the voice he had heard had come from the Digivice!

"Well, I guess now that the battle is over...I figure now would be the time for introduction."

"Have I gone psychotic, or did this thing just talk?!" Tristan asked in shock as he looked at the Digivice in his hand. Had it been this digivice that he had heard throughout the battle?

"..You're not crazy. I did just talk... It's not like I am the D-power you know. How should I explain this? I guess you can sort of consider me...a sorta guardian angel...spirit...whatever. It's kinda difficult to explain. You can't see me...but I'm still here...and can communicate with you inside of your head, and through the D-power. For now, you can call me Leo."

Tristan had to admit he was a little bit creeped out by the fact that there was someone around him that he couldn't see. However, he guessed it didn't really matter; this "Leo" seemed to know what was going on. Maybe in time he could explain to him what exactly all the events that had taken place in the last few minutes meant.

As Tristan thought this, a light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned quickly toward where the source of the light was. He noticed that Growlmon had begun to glow and shrink back to the form of the red-Dinosaur that he had been moments before.

"Tristan, I would like to introduce you to Guilmon, your...Digimon partner. A Rookie level, Virus-type Digimon. His attacks are Pyrosphere, and Rock-breaker. As you witnessed earlier, he digivolves into Growlmon, his champion form. Guilmon is a very friendly Digimon, and undoubtedly will prove to be a very reliable companion."

Guilmon nodded, his golden eyes shining at Tristan.

"You've been chosen Tristan, by me and Guilmon to be a Digimon Tamer. Ahead of you is a dangerous adventure, with several battles. There will be several obstacles you will have to face. You will be joined by friends and strangers alike and will work together as a team to accomplish the missions you will be faced with. I trust you and Guilmon to help make this mission successful."

* * *

Tristan nodded as he looked toward the sky. So, he was now a Digimon Tamer?

A Tamer, just like Takato Matsuki had been.

Tristan knew that people who knew both Takato and him, had always told Tristan that he was very much like Takato, aside from appearances. He never believed them of course. But now, standing there with a Digivice in his hands, and a Digimon partner, being told that he was a chosen Tamer, he knew that he could add at least one similarity between the two of them to the list that went farther than appearances.

As Tristan and Guilmon walked home, neither of them noticed that in a nearby alleyway, they were being watched by a pair of feline-like eyes from the shadows of a distant alleyway.

Giving a nod toward the two as they retreated, the eyes vanished into the darkness.

Five years ago...The Digimon Tamers were the Last hope of the world, when all hope seemed lost. Now, five years later_..._little did Tristan know at the time, that he was one of the last hopes the Digimon Tamers had when all hope seemed lost for them.

* * *

(_That is the first chapter! I hope that you liked it. Please read and review and tell me what you thought, and tell me if you have any suggestions on improving the storyline. Thanks! Until next time)_


End file.
